


there's nothing more sickening than a man in love

by bloodyqveen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisex Jon Snow, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Edd Tollett is in love, Edd Tollett needs a hug, Eddjon, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Edd Tollett, Gilly (mentioned) - Freeform, Grenn has a gay-radar, Homosexuality, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon is pining for Edd and that's all we need, M/M, POV Pyp, Pyp is fighting for lgbt+ community rights, SO MUCH FLUFF, Toad (mentioned), all the Night's Watchers are gay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen
Summary: Edd Tollett l'Addolorato una volta disse una frase del tipo "non c'è nulla di più disgustoso che un uomo innamorato."Si stava certamente riferendo a Sam e al fatto che avesse appena parlato di Gilly; di nuovo. Comunque, Pyp si sentì ugualmente preso di mira, con la mano sotto al tavolo intrecciata a quella di Grenn.
Relationships: Grenn/Pypar (ASoIaF), Jon Snow/Edd Tollett





	there's nothing more sickening than a man in love

Edd Tollett l'Addolorato una volta disse una frase del tipo "non c'è nulla di più disgustoso che un uomo innamorato."   
Si stava certamente riferendo a Sam e al fatto che avesse appena parlato di Gilly; _di nuovo_. Comunque, Pyp si sentì ugualmente preso di mira, con la mano sotto al tavolo intrecciata a quella di Grenn.  
Tra tutti i confratelli in nero, Edd sembrava l'unico a non aver bisogno di un partner amoroso, o anche solo qualcuno con cui passare una notte di piacere senza impegno. Evitava i buoni sentimenti, era infastidito dai confratelli che di solito giacevano tra di loro e non voleva sentire discorsi su vecchi amori lasciati in giro per il mondo o anche sulle semplici sgualdrine di Città della Talpa. Aveva una chiara frustrazione sessuale, o forse era solo apatia. Forse entrambe. Fatto sta che era disgustato da ogni forma d'amore esistente, una strana cosa per un Guardiano della Notte, che al contrario dovrebbe ricercarne sempre di più come conforto in quel mondo ostile.  
Pyp provava pena per Edd; doveva essere una vita difficile la sua. In fondo, non tutti erano stati fortunati come lui, che aveva trovato il vero amore della sua vita in un posto come quello. Ogni tanto, quando guardava Grenn dormire al suo fianco, si ritrovava a pensare che senza di lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopravvivere. Probabilmente sarebbe diventato un ragazzo depresso, con le occhiaie e la lingua tagliente...proprio come Edd.   
Quell'uomo aveva definitivamente bisogno d'amore, anche se continuava a negarlo.  
«Non parlare d'amore, proprio tu. Cosa vuoi saperne?» ribatté Sam.  
«Molto più di quanto tu creda» replicò Edd, con uno sguardo strano.  
Possibile che Edd fosse davvero innamorato di qualcuno?  
Pyp voleva, anzi, _doveva_ scoprirlo. 

\- 

«Vuoi seriamente scoprire di chi è innamorato Edd?» chiese Grenn mentre seguiva Pyp in corridoio.  
Pyp si fermò davanti alla porta di Edd, la caraffa di birra che aveva in mano tintinnò leggermente.  
«Come ti ho già detto: sì. Ha bisogno d'aiuto. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo ami, o come minimo se lo porti a letto.»  
«È solo una perdita di tempo.»  
«Non lo è» rispose con un sorriso, bussando alla porta del suo addolorato confratello.  
Quando sentì un «avanti» provenire dall'interno, irruppe nella stanza con il suo ragazzo al suo seguito.  
«Ti va un po' di compagnia? Ti abbiamo portato della birra.»  
Senza neppure aspettare una risposta, Pyp posò la caraffa sul comodino e si sedette sul letto di Edd. Grenn preferì rimanere all'impiedi di fronte al piccolo braciere acceso, per riscaldarsi le mani.  
All'inizio parlarono di cazzate ("il Lord Comandante, Alliser Thorne, maestro Aemon, il cibo di Hobb, il freddo...") fin quando Pyp non decise di arrivare dritto al punto.  
«Stamattina hai detto a Sam di saperne sull'amore 'molto più di quanto creda'. Che vuol dire?»  
«Che sono innamorato, magari?» la risposta di Edd fu molto tranquilla e diretta; Pyp non se lo sarebbe aspettato da lui.  
«Perfetto. Di chi?»  
«Credi davvero che te lo dica?»  
«Edd» Pyp gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla «voglio aiutarti. Vogliamo aiutarti.» Il suo sguardo intercettò quello di Grenn, che intervenne.  
«Sì, certo. Vogliamo solo aiutarti.»  
«E in che modo potreste?»   
«In qualsiasi modo» riprese Pyp «abbiamo capito che hai bisogno d'amore, quindi faremo di tutto per procurartelo. Certamente, se si tratta di una ragazza del tuo paese o comunque qualcuno di specifico che si trova lontano da qui, non penso potremmo portartela. Ma potremmo aiutarti a trovare qualcun'altra di simile a Città della Talpa o...»  
«Per i Sette Inferi, Pyp, frena!» Edd scosse la testa, poi si rivolse a Grenn «è così logorroico anche a letto?»  
Grenn rise. Ma Pyp non lo era...forse.  
«Non era una battu-»  
Pyp lo interruppe, afferrandolo per il braccio e costringendolo a prestargli nuovamente attenzione.   
«Edd, sono serio.»  
«Ma lo ero anche io.»  
« _Edd!_ »  
L'Addolorato roteò gli occhi.  
«Perché ti rifiuti di dircelo? Cosa potrebbe esserci di così strano?»  
Edd sospirò «Pyp, dico davvero, lascia stare. È una causa persa, non c'è neanche bisogno che te lo dica perché non ne vale la pena.»  
Pyp non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente.   
«D'accordo. Ma sappi che resterò qui tutta la notte, fino a quando non otterrò quel nome.»  
«Jon.»  
Fu Grenn a parlare. Teneva gli occhi fissi sul braciere mentre parlava, come se stesse parlando a sé stesso, completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
«È Jon Snow» continuò «e non so come ho fatto a non averci pensato prima. Adesso mi sembra tutto così ovvio.»  
Qualcosa fece click nel cervello di Pyp.   
Il modo in cui Edd guardava Jon, la dolcezza con cui gli parlava...e addirittura gli sorrideva!  
Grenn doveva avere assolutamente ragione.  
Guardò Edd sbiancare e perdere la parola. Avevano indovinato. Anzi, era stato quel dolce idiota del suo Grenn ad aver indovinato prima di lui. Pyp sorrise tra sé.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio imbarazzante, poi Grenn alzò gli occhi dal fuoco e fissò Edd con un'espressione interrogativa.  
«Beh, che c'è? Ho ragione?»  
Edd decise chiaramente di guadagnare tempo per riprendersi o formulare una risposta adatta, alzandosi a prendere una tazza in cui versò la birra. Bevve fino a svuotarla, e il suo viso pallido iniziò pian piano a riprendere colore.  
Passò qualche altro secondo, poi parlò.  
«Quando arrivai qui, tre anni fa, ero solo un ragazzino debole e infelice. Avevo vissuto una brutta infanzia. Mio padre mi abbandonò quando avevo pochi mesi, lasciando me e mia madre in povertà. Quanto soffriva quella povera donna...  
Fu dopo la sua morte che decisi di prendere il nero, rifiutandomi di cercare di guadagnarmi da vivere come avevamo fatto finora. A cosa serviva, per vivere da solo forse? Pensai che sarebbe stato meglio entrare in una confraternita, avere dei compagni, continuare a vivere per qualcuno.  
Vedendo come mio padre aveva ridotto mia madre, sono cresciuto con l'idea che l'amore in realtà fosse tutta una stronzata. Non avevo mai amato nessuno, e mi chiedevo sempre "come potrebbe la gente amare uno come me?". Quindi non mi aspettavo di certo di trovare l'anima gemella - anche perché non avevo mai pensato ad una mia ipotetica attrazione verso gli uomini. Ma magari avrei potuto puntare sull'amicizia.  
Non trovai neppure quella.   
La gente mi ha sempre evitato, a causa del mio carattere. Ne ero consapevole, ma cosa avrei potuto fare? Non sarei mai stato un uomo allegro e ottimista come volevano loro, non sarei mai cambiato. Per questo rinunciarono quasi immediatamente alla mia compagnia. Ebbene, ho passato ben due anni di assoluta solitudine, prima che voi due, Jon e in seguito Sam veniste qui un anno fa.  
A dire la verità, non riuscivo proprio a capire perché Jon volesse essermi amico. Ora lo so, certo, conosco la sua grande empatia nei confronti dei disadattati, ma all'epoca non potevo far altro che provare stupore e ammirazione nei confronti di questo giovane ragazzo così bello, forte e gentile che rivolgeva la parola a me!  
Jon mi aveva addirittura aggiunto al suo gruppo di amici, trascinandomi a conoscervi. E passavamo un mucchio di tempo da soli, allenandoci, o stando di guardia sulla cima, o quando la sera voi andavate e rimanevamo solo io e lui in camera a chiacchierare.  
Mi trattava come se fossi il suo migliore amico, mi trattava come se mi volesse bene, mi trattava come se non fossi Edd l'Addolorato, ma un normalissimo ragazzo come tanti.  
Mi innamorai perdutamente di lui. Come potevo non farlo? Era _tutto_ per me.  
Quando mi abbracciava, mi sentivo in paradiso. Quando lo guardavo allenarsi con la spada, dovevo ringraziare il freddo perché il mio corpo non avesse reazioni involontarie. E la sera dovevo sempre astenermi dal bere, perché se avessi esagerato mi sarei ritrovato a sbatterlo al muro e baciarlo senza pensarci due volte.  
Adesso, non è cambiato assolutamente niente, ma il mio amore per lui è potuto solamente crescere.  
Quindi sì, ragazzi, amo Jon. Lo amo con tutto me stesso e morirei per lui anche in questo momento.»  
Quando ebbe finito di parlare, il volto di Edd era rosso. Pyp guardò Grenn e lui fece lo stesso.   
Per i Sette Inferi, altro che amore. Edd stava implodendo.  
«E poi ero io quello logorroico» commentò Pyp, ma lo fece soltanto per alleggerire la tensione. Sapeva che fosse una questione seria e che adesso avrebbe dovuto mantenere la sua parola e aiutarlo. Ma come?  
Jon avrebbe potuto ricambiare Edd in qualche modo?  
L'idea di convincerlo a portarselo a letto era totalmente da escludere per due ottimi motivi: innanzi tutto, non avrebbe lasciato che Jon lo illudesse in quel modo, perché gli avrebbe recato solo più male del dovuto; e poi, un soggetto come Jon Snow, sarebbe stato più facile forzarlo a innamorarsi follemente di una persona piuttosto che indurlo a scoparla e infrangere così il suo giuramento.  
Lo sguardo di Edd passò da Pyp, a Grenn, poi nuovamente a Pyp. «Quindi? Siete contenti adesso?»  
«Abbastanza. Anche se è una situazione decisamente incasinata» rispose Pyp.  
«Ma davvero? Non lo avrei mai detto» fece Edd, con il suo solito sarcasmo pungente che faceva venir voglia di prenderlo a pugni. Ma Pyp non lo biasimava, non in quel momento.  
«Piuttosto» continuò l'Addolorato, rivolgendosi a Grenn «vorrei capire come ha fatto una persona come Grenn l'Uro a intuire una cosa del genere. Se c'è arrivato lui, allora temo che sia diventata spaventosamente evidente.»  
Grenn si limitò ad alzare le spalle «lo guardi come se volessi mangiarlo. E poi so riconoscere le persone...come me, ecco. Come accadde con Pyp. Chiamalo istinto naturale o come vuoi.»  
«"Le persone come me" sarebbe un termine carino per darmi del deviato?»  
«Esattamente. È quello che sei, no?»  
Edd fece spallucce e annuì in segno di sconfitta.  
Pyp rise, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena «benvenuto nel club, amico.»  
«Sì, urrà!» sbuffò l'Addolorato «per voi è facile parlare, che adesso state insieme.»  
«E a breve tu starai con Jon. O magari, nel caso in cui non ci stia, con uno ancora migliore.» Detto questo, Pyp si alzò.  
«Amore mio, cosa dice il tuo istinto a riguardo delle preferenze sessuali di Jon Snow?» chiese a Grenn.  
«Non ne sono certo. Che io sappia, le donne gli piacciono. Però potrebbe apprezzare donne e uomini alla stessa maniera. I suoi atteggiamenti nei confronti di Edd non sono poi tanto diversi da quelli che proprio Edd ha con lui. Ricordiamoci che neanche Jon non sia proprio il massimo dell'allegria, eppure con lui sembra essere sempre felice.»  
Il suo ragionamento era sensato.  
«Quindi potrebbe funzionare?»  
«Lo spero.»  
Edd li interruppe «ragazzi, basta, mi sento in imbarazzo. Sembro una verginella che discute con le sue dame di compagnia della sua prima cotta.»  
«Lo sei.» Pyp e Grenn avevano risposto all'unisono, facendo visibilmente aumentare il disagio di Edd, che arrossì.  
Pyp aprì la porta della camera e fece per uscire «va bene, buonanotte Edd caro.»  
«Ma come...? Aspetta, dove state andando?»  
«Ad assicurarci che l'istinto di Grenn non si sbagli.»  
Pyp fece l'occhiolino; Grenn uscì dalla stanza e lui lo seguì, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle insieme ad alcune di quelle che Pyp presumeva fossero maledizioni da parte di Edd, chiaramente in disappunto sull'idea di andare a parlare a Jon.  
Iniziò a dirigersi verso le scale, ma Grenn lo fermò. «Vuoi davvero andare da Jon? Ora?» si lamentò l'uomo dai capelli rossi «vuoi riportarmi fuori al freddo proprio dopo essermi riscaldato?»  
Pyp tornò ad avvicinarsi al suo ragazzo e, alzatosi in punta di piedi, gli diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra. «Non serve che tu venga, aspettami pure in camera se vuoi. Ti raggiungerò tra dieci minuti» gli sorrise.  
Grenn ricambiò il sorriso e annuii, poi si voltò per dirigersi nella sua stanza, o meglio, la loro: da diversi mesi ormai, Pyp aveva smesso di usare la sua camera, perché ogni notte andava a dormire con Grenn.  
Pyp andò nella direzione opposta, scendendo in Sala Comune. Lì trovò Sam, Satin e Toad seduti a chiacchierare, ma di Jon non c'era traccia, quindi chiese a loro dove fosse.   
«Se non sbaglio, dovrebbe avere il turno di veglia su in cima» disse Satin.  
Pyp ringraziò e uscì in cortile. Il vento gelido gli arrivò in faccia e lo fece rabbrividire, ma si diresse comunque verso il montacarichi per salire sulla sommità della Barriera.  
Mentre un confratello lo faceva salire, si strinse ancora di più dentro il suo mantello e pensò che, se tutto fosse andato bene, Edd gli avrebbe dovuto un grandissimo favore.  
Quando arrivò, Jon gli venne incontro «oh, ciao Pyp, pensavo fossi qualcuno venuto a darmi il cambio. Cosa ci fai qui?»  
«Ti faccio compagnia. Posso?»  
«Certo. Grenn dov'è?»  
«È già andato a letto.»  
Jon annuii. Probabilmente avrebbe voluto chiedergli come mai non fosse con lui, ma non lo fece per decenza. Invece chiese «volevi parlarmi di qualcosa?»  
Camminarono un po' e rimasero in silenzio, poi Pyp chiese «hai mai pensato di poter essere attratto da un uomo?»  
Questa era una delle tante qualità che Pyp riconosceva di avere: era sempre diretto.  
Jon sgranò gli occhi, evidentemente sorpreso da una domanda del genere. «Perché me lo chiedi?»  
Pyp fece spallucce «c'è un ragazzo innamorato di te. Volevo aiutarlo e sapere se potrebbe interessarti.»  
«Io...non lo so» ammise Jon.  
«"Non lo so" non è una risposta. Sì o no?»  
«Senti,» Jon gli prese la spalla e gli parlò in un tono più confidenziale «non ne ho mai parlato a nessuno prima. Sto passando un momento di confusione. Sono sempre stato attratto dalle donne in vita mia, ma adesso credo di essermi innamorato di un uomo. Non capisco se sia una cosa normale.»  
«Hey, sta' tranquillo.» lo rassicurò accarezzandogli la testa «è una cosa normalissima. Alla maggior parte degli uomini piacciono le donne, ad altri - come me - piacciono gli altri uomini, e così ad altri ancora piacciono entrambi. Tu fai parte di quest'ultima categoria. Non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi.»  
Jon annuii di nuovo, poi lo ringraziò.  
«Va bene. Ora dimmi, chi è questa persona?»  
«Non credi che ti abbia già detto troppo?» Jon si allontanò da lui.  
«Mi hai detto la metà della storia. Quella della tua sessualità doppia è molto bella, ma io voglio il nome.»  
Pyp non riuscì a vederlo bene a causa dell'oscurità, ma pensò di scorgere del rossore sul volto di Jon.  
«Mi prenderesti in giro fino alla morte.»  
«Non lo farò. Non ti fidi di un amico?» disse Pyp, con il suo solito sorriso immutabile sulle labbra.  
Jon sospirò.  
«Fa' pure con calma, ho tutta la nottata. E poi c'è pure un bel freschetto qua sopra» commentò ironicamente Pyp, incrociando le braccia.  
«Edd.»  
Questa volta fu Pyp a sgranare gli occhi. Era impossibile, non poteva essere così facile. Le braccia gli ricaddero immediatamente lungo i fianchi.  
«Sei tu quello che mi sta prendendo in giro.»  
«Giuro, dico la verità.»  
«Se posso chiedere, come, per i Sette Inferi, puoi essere innamorato di Edd l'Addolorato?»  
«Non lo so...» cominciò Jon.  
«Di nuovo. Non è una novità. C'è qualcosa che sai?»  
Jon gli diede una leggera spinta. Pyp ridacchiò.  
«Non lo so,» riprese «sarà forse il suo carattere, il suo sarcasmo pungente e talvolta imbarazzante ma che mi piace da morire, la sua sincerità, la sua lealtà. Sarà il modo in cui mi sorride, che è qualcosa che non fa mai con nessuno, o il modo in cui si stringe a me quando mi abbraccia. Saranno i suoi occhi da cucciolo bastonato che sembrano quasi implorare amore e mi fanno impazzire.  
Forse non c'è qualcosa in particolare che mi piace di lui, forse amo ogni cosa che fa e che ha perché è lui.   
È vero, ci sono molte cose che non so, però so una cosa: ho fatto amicizia con lui solo perché mi faceva tenerezza, e adesso me ne sono innamorato e non riesco a smettere. Adesso, l'unica cosa che vorrei è tenerlo tra le mie braccia e coccolarlo per ore; fargli capire che al mondo c'è qualcuno lo ama davvero, fargli capire che c'è qualcuno che morirebbe per lui senza esitare.»  
«Certo che siete proprio anime gemelle, voi due» commentò Pyp quando Jon ebbe finito.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
«Siete depressi allo stesso modo. Entrambi odiate la vita e tutto ciò che vi circonda. Entrambi sembrate non vedere l'ora di morire. E soprattutto, siete entrambi due inguaribili romantici; mi avete fatto due discorsi disgustosamente dolci che avreste anche potuto evitare, perché io avevo chiesto solamente un nome e non un poema epico. Anzi, il tuo è stato parecchio più breve, quindi ti ringrazio di questo.»  
«Hai parlato con-»  
«Va' da lui» lo zittì Pyp «fidati di me» e girò i tacchi per andarsene.  
«Pyp» lo chiamo Jon «sai che all'inizio avevo pensato che stessi parlando di te stesso? Credevo ci stessi provando con me.»  
Pyp si voltò a guardarlo e rise «sei molto carino, Jon, davvero. Forse uno dei ragazzi più belli che abbia mai visto. Ma io non ti merito, tu appartieni a Edd. E io non lascerei mai Grenn neppure per tutto l'oro dell'universo.»  
«"sei un inguaribile romantico"» fece il verso Jon, citando la frase con cui Pyp lo aveva preso in giro pochi istanti prima.  
«Stavolta hai ragione. Sono progressi. Forse pian piano comincerai a sapere qualcosa anche tu.» Pyp fece l'occhiolino e se ne andò. 

\- 

La colazione di quella mattina prevedeva nuovamente porridge; Pyp sapeva che Grenn lo odiava.  
Il suo ragazzo rigirava il cucchiaio da dieci minuti buoni, senza però mai assaggiarlo. Pyp si era ormai rassegnato al sapore e lo aveva già finito.  
«Sai, credo che non scomparirà dal piatto da solo» osservò.  
«Hai ragione, Sam pensaci tu» Grenn spinse il piatto verso il loro amico, seduto a tavola con un libro in mano. Sam semplicemente cominciò a mangiare senza distogliere gli occhi dalle pagine.  
«Ma perché tu sei talmente speciale da poter prendere i libri vecchi di mille anni dalla biblioteca e portarteli in giro?» gli chiese Pyp.  
«Talvolta essere l'attendente del Maestro ha i suoi vantaggi» spiegò semplicemente.  
«In poche parole, è un fottuto raccomandato» disse Edd sedendosi di fronte a loro.  
Era seguito da Jon, ed entrambi avevano una strana allegria addosso.  
Pyp scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con Grenn e sorrise. Edd e Jon lo notarono e sorrisero anche loro.  
Jon prese la mano di Edd e intrecciò le loro dita, sopra il tavolo. Pyp e Grenn osservarono in silenzio, Sam aveva a malapena notato il loro arrivo.  
«Beh, cos'avete da guardare?» chiese Edd.  
«Infatti. Non posso nemmeno tenere la mano al mio ragazzo senza essere fissato come se avessi un drago sulla spalla?» aggiunse Jon.  
«Il tuo ragazzo?» ridacchiò Pyp.  
«Il ragazzo di chi?» chiese Sam, come se si fosse appena svegliato da una trance. Alzò lo sguardo e vide le mani di Edd e Jon, quindi realizzò «voi due state insieme?!»  
«Sì, da stanotte» spiegò Edd «e dato che sono passate solo poche ore, magari potresti abbassare la voce così da evitare di farlo già sapere a tutta la confraternita.»   
Sam guardò loro due, poi Grenn e Pyp.  
«Perché qui tutti trovano l'amore tranne me?»  
«Perché sei troppo ostinato a ricercarlo in una donna» spiegò Jon.  
«Disse colui che ha accettato la sua sessualità ieri sera. Grazie a me. Ripensandoci, è successo _tutto_ grazie a me» osservò Pyp.  
«Sì, grazie Pyp» dissero Edd e Jon all'unisono. Ma Edd roteò gli occhi e Jon rise mentre lo disse.  
«E soprattutto, grazie all'istinto profetico naturale di Grenn» aggiunse Edd.  
Pyp annuii e iniziò a riempire cinque bicchieri di birra. Le passò ai suoi amici e sollevò la sua «a questo punto propongo un brindisi a me, a Grenn e al nuovo amore sbocciato tra questi due giovani confratelli» disse con tono solenne.   
Tutti bevvero, poi Edd si lamentò «ma come fate a bere a quest'ora del mattino? È disgustosa.»  
«Ieri mattina hai detto la stessa cosa a proposito dell'amore e adesso hai un fidanzato» osservò Sam.  
«Allora è probabile che domattina mi troverete ubriaco.»  
«Ora che hai un ragazzo, ti servirà» disse Pyp, mentre Grenn gli scoccava un'occhiata di traverso «specialmente quando, più che le mattine a tenervi per mano, inizierete a passare insieme le notti. Questo è il difetto di ogni uomo e il lato negativo di averci una relazione: sono insaziabili.» Poi fece l'occhiolino a Grenn, prendendolo in giro.  
«In realtà abbiamo già iniziato» se ne vantò Jon. Edd gli sferrò un calcio sotto il tavolo.  
«Che c'è?»  
«Non c'era bisogno di renderlo pubblico.»  
Pyp si riempì nuovamente il bicchiere e cominciò a versare anche in quello di Edd.  
«Allora propongo un altro brindisi.»


End file.
